How the World Works
by AvengerOfFiction
Summary: the life of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. starting from when there parents die, they are pushed into a life they did not ask for. a life that is painful to remember and hard to forget. they may not have superpowers now but they have each other to protect themselves. rated T for future chapters.
1. We'll be together

Okay, so I am totally new to this and I hope you are okay with that because I don't write that much. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes… yeah… that's my fault. :/ … sorry.

Chapter 1: we'll be together

Sokovia: Maximoff's house

Pietro POV

Shouting came from my parent's room. I was scared and worried. I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I grabbed Wanda who was still sleeping in bed with her head tucked under the pillow and ran up the stairs where my parents' bedroom was.

I held Wanda's hand while she was moaning the word "*what's going of Pietro" but I didn't have an answer for her.

As I and Wanda ran up the stairs I could remember that I wanted to go faster. I felt like I needed to go faster and I wanted my legs to go as fast as they could.

As we came closer to my mother and fathers room I heard my father's words more clearly "*RUN! RUN! THE BOMBS ARE COMING! THEY WILL BE HERE IN MINUTES! WE MUST RUN!"

As I enter the door my mother was looking out the window with the radio that we had bought from an old man three days before. It was beeping with a sound like a bird, but not nearly as pretty as a bird.

"*GET DOWN TO THE FIRST FLOOR!" I hadn't noticed that they were talking to me till I saw that they were running at me. That is when I heard it. The noise was so loud and booming. It rang in my ears for what felt like minutes and I could hear the cries from outside. The ones that you only heard when it seemed like the world was ending.

"*RUN" they said it at the same time, but all I heard was Wanda's cry of distress. She was scared.

"*TAKE HER TO THE FIRST FLOOR, PIETRO!" it was so loud! "*stay with her!" my father said, he wasn't shouting anymore but he was still very loud "*Stay there with her! It's going to get loud and it's going to feel like the earth is going to break, but you stay with her! Do you understand, Pietro?!"

I didn't even think about the words that he said and my mouth spoke for me. "*Yes, Papa!"

"*Take care of her, Pietro!"

"*Where are you going, Papa?!" I didn't understand what was going on at the time.

"*Oh, baby!" my mother said. She had tears in her eyes. I hadn't ever seen her cry before. It was like seeing your world break in front of your very eyes. It scared me.

"*I will see you again!" I didn't know what she was talking about then, I still don't.

She and my father kissed me and Wanda on the forehead. Just after that I heard another loud boom. It was much louder than the last and I could feel it through the ground. "*RUN! THE BOMBS ARE COMING! GET TO YOUR BASEMENT!" they kept shouting, shouting for people to leave and find shelter under whatever they could find.

"*RUN, PIETRO!" my mother said. She had a look in her eyes that I couldn't place.

I had never run so fast in my life, with ever step faster than the other. Wanda wasn't able to keep up with me so I tossed her over my shoulder and continued to run down the stairs.

The screaming was louder now. And the loud noises were getting louder and louder. But I didn't stop.

When I made it to the first floor of the apartment building I was so tired that I couldn't speak. It felt like my lungs wouldn't fill up.

I opened the door to the basement and almost fell down the stairs to the shelter room while I was holding Wanda then I found a bed and pushed Wanda under it and crawled under it as well.

The ground was so cold. It felt like I was being frozen to the floor and I guess Wanda felt the same way because I could hear her shivering like it was December again.

I held her close and prayed that she and I wouldn't freeze to death or pass out because of the cold.

It had seemed like the loud sounds had gone away, until the loudest one yet came.

It reverberated the entire building. And it wouldn't stop. It only got worse and worse like the building couldn't find its balance. And I could hear the buildings beams start to creak and break until it all started to come down.

I heard Wanda scream like something hurt her and I put my hand over her head, trying to keep her from the falling debris.

I could feel something land on my leg and I let out a howl of pain. It had me pinned to the ground.

I could hear my heart beat; it was strong like my father's heart. I remember the time he let me use his things from the hospital and check his heart. He was always so loving to Wanda and I, he and my mother always cared for us, even when things got dangerous.

As that memory came into my head I remembered that he wasn't here with use. That he was upstairs with my mother, '*I don't think that I will ever see them again.' I remember is so clearly. That one thought of never seeing my parents again has always stuck with me.

As the building fell, I felt Wanda slip out from my arms and slide out of reach. I yelled out to her and heard her scream like something had hit her head. I panicked and tried to get free from the weight that was pinning me down, but it wasn't moving.

Just as I thought I could get free from whatever was on my leg my vision went black and I passed out.

*x*

When I woke up I only had one thing on my mind "Wanda!" I said it as loudly as I could without hurting my ears, which at the time were very burst from all of the loud noises and people shouting.

"*Wanda, where are you?!" no answer. "Wanda!"

"P- … Pietro?" she sounded weak, like she was just waking up.

"Wanda!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"*Pietro, help me!"

"*I'm coming!" but when I tried to move my leg it didn't. It was under something and it was very heavy. "*I- I can't move my leg! Wanda where are you?!"

"*I'm… under a- a bed! Pietro, everything is dark!"

"*Hold on, I'm coming!" I tried to move my leg but it wouldn't, under the weight from whatever was on top of me. I pushed and pulled until I could feel the weight move the smallest bit. But it wasn't enough. I needed to get out of her as fast as I could. People from the town would be here anytime. And I don't want to get in their way.

"*gah, I- I uh… I can't move it by myself, Wanda. I- I need your help… Wanda?"

Wanda's POV

"Wanda?" I was so sacred. I was in the dark and all I could remember was my brother running with me on his shoulder down the stairs.

"*Pietro, I can't see anything… Ple- please save me!" I couldn't stop myself from sounding like a child. I was as old as he was, but he has always acted like a big brother to me, always taking care of me like I was a three-year-old.

"*Wanda, I need your help! I need you to feel around… Find a hole and crawl through it" He sounded like our father… 'Wait! Where is Papa?!'

"*Where's papa and ma?! What happened, Pietro?!"

"*Don't think about that right now, Wanda. Just look for a way out!" his voice was hard and so much like our fathers that it was almost the exact same one. Even though he was only seven he had a voice like our father.

I did what Pietro said. I looked around and tried to move in the small space, it helped that I was the size of a five-year-old, but it also meant that I was very weak. But as time went on and with Pietro's guiding voice I found a way out.

"*Oh my god." It was a war zone. At least ten buildings where fallen and there was smoke on the streets with people coughing and gagging. It was like everything I knew was gone with a snap of the fingers.

"*What is it?!" his voice was full of worry.

"*everything- everything's gone… Our house is gone, Pietro." My mind went everywhere and nowhere. It was like I couldn't breath and was breathing too much at the same time.

"*Wanda, I need your help." He sounded out of breath.

I followed his voice and saw where he was. He was pinned under a beam that was thinker then me and made out of wood. After what seemed like hours of pushing and pulling, he and I finally were able to push it off.

"*We need to go."

"*Where's Papa and ma?"

"*Wanda, we need to go."

"*I need to know, Pietro! Where are they?!" I did need to know. I didn't want to leave them behind. They were the only one I knew.

"*They're gone!" he looked like he was angry, but I knew him better than that. He wasn't angry, he was worried, afraid and Scared of what might happen.

I looked at him like he had just shot me with a gun with his words. It wasn't the way he said them though, it was just those words in itself. It hurt like a gun shot.

"*I'm sorry… we need to go."

"*Where?"

"*I don't know… but we'll be together, wherever." And with those words, we ran.

*translated from Serbian

Arthur's notes:

okay, so as you might know this is my first fanfiction. So please be kind! I have written the second Chapter already but I am still editing it (and believe me! I need to edit it!) But if you have any ideas I am totally open to them! I really love feedback so reviews=love! :D thank you to even one who follows and favorites or reads this! YOU ARE MY FRIEND NOW! Except if you're my mom… Also, if you feel like they don't really act the way they did in the movie then it's because they're kids and I am actually trying to do that.


	2. I felt safe

America Liberty: hi! I am very glad you liked it! It really means a lot to me that you reviewed. And I will try to do my best with the things that you said! oh! And I got rid of the stars! They were annoying to write anyway!

Chapter 2: I felt safe.

Sokovia: Streets of Sokovia

Pietro POV

The smoke was so thick that you couldn't see your hand in front of your own face. I had my sleeve over my mouth and I told Wanda to do the same. We had been walking for minutes down the streets, with people from the whole town coughing from the smolder.

We hadn't seen anything like it. Fog that hurt your skin and eyes, like standing to close to the fire, it hurt and burned so bad that I couldn't help but scratch my hand. I wish I hadn't

When I did my mouth came into contact with the smoke and it burned my lips, and I yelled out. I hadn't felt anything like it, like I was burning from the inside out and I couldn't stop it. I was coughing and gagging. It hurt so badly.

"Pietro! What did you do?!" she still had her hand in front of her face but I didn't want her to feel the acid smog.

" Don't *Cough* Breath it *Cough* in!" it felt like someone had set my lungs on fire.

We kept walking farther and farther until I felt a change in my chest, like something had stabbed me in the ribs and was holding it, like you hold someone's hand when you cross the street.

"Pietro! You're bleeding!"

She was right, I was bleeding from my mouth… and I could feel it. Like my chest where filling up with blood that was supposed to be in my body. I wasn't able to catch my breath and I was coughing so much that I could feel my insides ripping open.

"RUN! *Cough, cough, cough* We! *Cough* have! *Cough, cough* to get! *Cough* out of! *Cough* here!" I couldn't breathe.

"Pietro!"

"JUST! *Cough* RUN!"

Wanda POV

"RUN!" so I ran.

We tried every street to get away from the poison that was eating at us. Going down alleys and roads that we had never seen before, and each way we went there were more and more people coming from the houses we passed by. There were women and children with babies in their arms, trying to keep them from breathing the air that was hurting others around them… even me.

After what felt like hours of going down roads and streets, something happened.

I turned around and I didn't see Pietro there. I ran back about 6 meters (20 feet) and saw him on the ground.

"Pietro?" he was lying in the middle of the street with blood pooling around his head. He was coughing and gagging with his eye's closed. I yelled at him, told him to get up… but he didn't respond. I yelled and yelled until I had caught some of the people's attention from the streets.

"Get him inside, you fool!" an older man said. He had a red scarf wrapped around his mouth and gloves on to protect his skin from the acid vapor.

"I can't get him to move!" I was on the verge of crying from the heart break of Pietro not moving.

"Ljubica! Help me get this boy inside!" he yelled at he with a harsh tone, something about it put me on edge, but I was to concerned for Pietro and I put the thought out of my mind.

As the man and woman moved Pietro. I could hear faint words coming from him, I was only able to make out parts of what he said, words like _"get out"_ and _"Wanda"_ it worried me that he was still speaking, which I know sounds weird, but for some reason I would have preferred it if he didn't speak like this. Maybe because I didn't want to see him in discomfort, maybe because I didn't want to hear him say my name when he was so weak… all I know is that I didn't like it.

Once we got inside I opened up my mouth to the air and breathed without the cover of my sleeve and swallowed it like it was my last breath. My skin felt weird though, like the feeling you get when you stand to close to an open fire. A feeling I just started to feel now, but maybe it was there all along and I had just noticed it.

The old man and woman put Pietro on the table that was in the kitchen started to take off his shirt "hey!" I said and started walking to them and Pietro. He was still whispering something but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"It's alright, I'm a nurse" the woman said "that smoke is poison; I need to get it out of his chest." She said it like it wasn't a big deal. Like it wasn't something I should worry about, like it is something that she does all the time.

She pulled out a knife and a bottle of something dark orange and then set them on the table and then went for something it the cabinets. She was like a dancer in a play, like she was moving with something that I couldn't see. She grabbed a box and then pulled out see-through gloves and slipped them on her hands.

Pietro was still coughing on his words like he was having a bad dream. I wished this was a bad dream, and I could just wake up right now and none of this would be real. I could just climb into my parents' bed and tell them all about it, then they would tell me that it was just a nightmare, that they were all okay and that I could sleep with them, the night. I was warmed by the thought and I wished that it could happen… that I would, in some way, change everything.

I was snapped from my thoughts when something grabbed my hand, tight. It was Pietro. His eyes were open and looking at mine. I screamed from the sudden movement from him. The woman looked at me and Pietro and then quickly went for something in a desk. She pulled it out so fast and then stuck it into his arm. It was something that looked like a pen but it had a very long point.

When it went into him I saw his eyes widen and then drop like he was falling asleep.

"It's okay, he will just sleep now" she put her hands up as if saying _'I didn't hurt him'_ and for some reason I believed her.

The man was standing next to the table looking over Pietro, Staring at him like a piece of meat, like an object that was his own. I didn't like it.

Hours passed and I held Pietro's hand as he slept on the table. I heard the two walk around, but I didn't care. All I cared about was lying on the table, sleeping. As the time ticked by I thought about what we would do. We had no family, money or place to go.

As my thoughts wondered I was caught off guard by the hand on my shoulder. I jumped in fright and hit a table behind me, which scared me even more. I looked behind myself and saw the man that helped me and Pietro.

The man looked at me and said "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't scare me, sir" I don't know why, but the words left my tongue. Maybe I wanted to show him that I wasn't afraid of him.

"I wouldn't want you too." His words had almost no meaning, and too much meaning at the same time.

"What do you want?" I said, a little ruder then I had wanted it to come out.

"I wanted to know where your parents are. Maybe you two got separ-?"

"They're dead." I said, with a cold voice.

"Oh… I see." He gazed down to his feet and then we both stood in silent. We both didn't really know what to say to the other, just stood in the quiet until his wife came back in.

Once their eye met I saw something in her eyes. A fear of something that I didn't see. She looked at her shoes then went over to Pietro and got back to work and the man went into the other room.

She took Pietro's hand and held his wrist and then looked out into space, like she was counting.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a childish tone.

She stopped, then said, "I am checking his heart"

"What? How are you checking his heart from his hand?"

She looked at me then took my hand and placed it on Pietro's wrist. "Do you feel it?"

I shook my head and then she held my hand in hers and placed in back on Pietro's wrist and said "do you feel it now?"

I paused and, trying my hardest to feel what she wanted me too, then nodded my head when I felt the small beat coming from Pietro's hand. "I feel it!" I said with excitement.

"I will make a nurse out of you some day" she said, with a laugh.

I chuckled and then pulled my hand away from hers.

The man walked in and the said "how is he doing?"

I looked at his wife again and then saw the same fear that I saw before. _'She is afraid of him'_ I thought, but not dared to say it out loud.

She cleared her throat quickly then spoke with a rigid voice "He's doing fine. But he will need a couple of days to rest before he will be completely better."

The man didn't seem happy about this, like he wanted to get rid of us. He then stood in front of me then said "well, if you are going to be here then we might as well know each other's names." He offered his hand "I'm Lorenz, this is Ljubica…" he paused for me to say who I was and Pietro. "… and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Wanda, and this is my brother Pietro."

"Well Wanda, are you hungry?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, then I will make you some soup." He smiled then went to work on heating up some soup, and then came back with a steaming cup of soup and a small loaf of bread.

I took the soup and bread and thanked him, and then he went upstairs and left.

I ate the soup like a last meal and then ate half the bread. Then, when Ljubica wasn't looking, stuffed the half a loaf in my pocket for Pietro, when he wakes up.

After 10 minutes or so Ljubica left and I was left alone with Pietro. I watched his chest fall up and down as he breathed and held his hand.

It felt odd to hold his hand when he was sleeping. We had done it before when are parents had said to, but never when he was asleep. I still did it though, maybe because it made me feel safe, maybe because I didn't want to lose him again like I did going down the street right outside. Whatever the reason, I felt safe doing it.

Arthurs notes: well, she may think she is safe… Mwahahaha! I have already written some of chapter three I will be posting it as soon as I am done with it! YAY for you! Ugh for me… nah! I'm just kiddin' I love writing! Also, I love reading what people think about my stories. So… reviews are awesome.

Up next: Pietro wakes up! Wanda finds she has a skill for sneaking! And a gun is held in a not-so-nice hand!


	3. Echoing thoughts

Chapter 3: Echoing thoughts

Sokovia: Lorenz's home.

Wanda's POV

I was dreaming of my family. We were all in a field with flowers, laughing, smiling, dancing and singing. The sky was the bluest blue I had ever seen, and the flowers were every color you could think of… Then I woke up.

I was sitting next to Pietro body with my hand in his. He was breathing normally now but he still wasn't awake. The room was dark and the air seemed cold. My arms were sore and achy from sleeping on them.

I starched them over my head then looked around the room. Nothing looked normal; all the pictures were unhappy looking, the chairs looked old and worn, the room itself looked cold and unwelcoming.

I saw a clock on the wall that read 4:25 on it. I was surprised of the time because I had never woken up at this time before and I wondered what had woken me up.

At the very time I thought that, a noise was made from upstairs. It startled me and made me flinch. I waited for a long while until I heard it again; it sounded like a cry or whimper. I stood up from my chair and then walked towards the noise.

It got louder and louder as my steps went to the stairs. I felt an achy feeling inside my stomach, as if saying to turn back, but I didn't listen. I walked closer and closer until the tips of my toes were touching the first step. I paused for a moment to think and see if I could hear anything more.

 _"You can't tell them!"_ I heard. I was stuck with confusion by the voice. ' _Who was that? … Was that Lorenz, saying that?'_ I said to myself. I heard the thoughts echo through my brain like a sounding bell.

I made my way to the top of the stairs with caution; making almost no sound, stepping as light as a butterfly. I learned that I was good at sneaking, being quiet has always been my strong suit but this was something different; something that I was good at and could use.

When I made it to the top I looked around the corner and saw two doors, both closed. I walked down the hallway and put my ear to the first door and tried to hear the voice I heard from downstairs, but there wasn't a sound.

I stepped to the next door with silent feet. I leaned on the door to see if I could hear anything.

 _Waiting… Waiting… Waiting…_

I stood there for an eternity, waiting for the voice I heard to come back, but there wasn't a sound.

Finally I decided that the words I heard were just in my head, That it was just my imagination, so I started down to the stairs when all of a sudden _'BANG!'_

It felt like I had leapt out of my skin, I was so afraid. My heart beated like a drum and I shot down the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could, minding ever step I took.

Once I got to the first floor I swooped next to Pietro and grabbed his hand. "Pietro," I whispered "Pietro, wake up." I shock his arm and begged him to wake up. "Pietro! Wake up!" I said much louder.

As I was about to yell at him once again, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I panicked and grabbed my bothers arm and pulled him off the table, hoping that the fall would wake him up.

"Pietro!" I screamed in his ear.

 _"hmm…?"_ he said. I took it to mean that he heard me. I gripped his arm and heaved him towards the door, that I could only hope was somewhere to hide, but he was much taller than me, longer legs, longer torso and much heavier then I was.

 _"Wanda… where are we?"_ I didn't stop to answer him. I knew that Lorenz was coming down the stairs, and that there was no time to stop.

Pietro POV

"Where are we?" I said again. She didn't answer me, just clasped her hand over my mouth and put her other hand's finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet. I was confused and befuddled with her actions. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her skin was white as a sheet, her hands were sweaty but cold and her breath was uneven and far apart.

I moved her hand from my mouth and looked around. We were inside what looked like a closet, in a house that I had never seen before. My memories were like fireflies in the summer, turning off and on before I could catch them.

I was about to ask again of are whereabouts, when I heard something, it was like the sound of a nut being cracked, it rang in my ears like a bad dream that I couldn't shake. I knew what that sound was. It was a pistol being cocked.

I remember my father once teaching me how to use a gun. He showed me how to pull back the hammer and how to remove the safety, so I could shoot. I was afraid of the revolver when he first presented it to me, like it could go off any moment and harm someone close to me.

Then I heard footsteps, large and heavy, like my fathers. I didn't know who he was or what was wrong. Confusion took over my thoughts, and I tried to get up from the ground but Wanda held me down and said, "shhh… he's out there," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Shhhhhh!"

I wish I hadn't said anything. Just as Wanda tried to shut me up, the door opened and a towering man reached down and picked Wanda up by her hair, then she screamed with pain.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled, but he didn't listen.

He looked into Wanda's eyes and then said, "What did you see?!"

Wanda chocked out, "Nothing! Let me go!"

The man looked angry, angrier then I had ever seen anyone before. He picked Wanda up off the ground by her long, brown hair. She shrieked out of pain.

"Tell me!" he said, gripping her hair tighter.

"I didn't see anything!" she said with a barely adorable voice. She was shaking with terror.

"Let her go!" I said, and got up from where I was and ran to Wanda, but as I did he pulled the gun on me and said, "Back off." while continuing to hold Wanda with one arm. "Or, I swear, I'll pull the trigger." I was surprised by the man's strength, able to hold a small child and a gun to another's face with ease.

I looked at Wanda, she was crying, kicking her little legs every which way, and holding her hair that was not being detained by the man's giant hands. Without notice, her eyes opened and made my appearance in them. They were full of fear, like the times she would wake me up in the middle of the night.

"BACK UP!" the man shouted, but I wasn't thinking, I was only looking at Wanda and how helpless she looked. "I SAID BACK THE F*** UP!" he then hit me to the side of my head, with the grip of his gun.

"STOP!" Wanda shouted.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE F*** YOU SAW, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Nothing! I saw, nothing! I only heard the gunshot!"

"I don't think you understand," than aimed the gun to my chest, "I will shot him."

"NO! I saw nothing!"

"Give me a reason not to put this bullet in his heart!" he said. I chocked back the knot in my throat.

"Please! I won't tell anyone!"

"I'm going to count to three! If you haven't told me EVERYTHING you know by then, I will shot him, dead!"

"I only heard the shot! Please!"

"One."

"Hey! I didn't hear anything! Just let us go and we won't tell a soul! I promise!" her face was stained with red marks from crying, she spoke with a raspy voice.

"Two."

"She doesn't know any-"I was about to say but was cut off.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK, BOY!"

"STOP! We won't tell anyone! We won't say a thing!"

"Three." And he fired.

Arthur's notes:

So I recently watched Avengers: Age of Ultron again and I noticed that it was actually said that their parents died when they were ten… not seven like I had thought. So I am just going to ask you to portend that they are ten instead of seven. I am really sorry that I missed that. I will try to get my facts straight next time. Anyway! If you have anything you want to tell my then leave it in a review below! Thank you for reading and I will see you at the next chapter!

Up next!  
Lorenz find that they're word is enough! And the duo see the somewhat truth of what's really happening! And see death and destruction…


	4. Only Death and Destruction

Chapter 4: Only death and destruction

Sokovia: Lorenz's home.

Pietro's POV

I thought I was dead, I was on the ground with my sisters arms around me, it was like my spirit had left and I was just here… there wasn't anything left to say.

I felt her arms. Actually, that's all that I felt. She was there looking in my eyes with tears running down her cheeks, I wanted to get up and tell her that I was going to be okay…

Wanda's POV

I was weeping into his clothes, making them sopping wet with tears. I didn't want to lose him like I did my parents, but I didn't have all that much of a say in the matter. He looked dead on the ground, his arms didn't move, his eyes didn't move, he was just… There.

I saw the wound, even in the dim light; it was right in his stomach, gushing scarlet, staining his shirt with blood. I whispered in his ear, "Wake up… Please wake up." But he didn't do what I asked, just continued to star up at the ceiling with blank eyes. Then, without any warning he sat up and groaned in pain.

Lorenz looked up in shook and said, "GET UP!" still shaking the gun at Pietro and me.

I didn't give him my intention, and I gave it all to Pietro.

"Pietro, you're not dead!" and hugged him like I did my parents.

"*cough* _what?!"_ he said with a weak voice. My heart turned hard inside of my chest. He didn't know a single thing about the events that are happening around him. Like I was when he was carrying me down the steps, to the first floor.

"GET UP!" he said again, but this time he took my arm instead of my hair. The tips of my fingers were turning blue by him clutching so tight.

"NO!" I yelled, and lunged back to Pietro, but Lorenz pushed me down onto the ground before I could make it to him, and put his boot on my chest, putting all his weight on me. I told him to get off of me, screamed at him to let me go, but he didn't listen. He pulled the gun out and pointed right at my face, I swallowed down a lump in my throat.

"Listen! I don't have time for this! I don't know what you've heard or what you might say but I don't want to take any chances!" and pulled back the trigger.

"We won't say a word!" I said, "I promise!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he yelled, "he is going to be here in the morning and I don't have what he wants!" he then paused for a moment like he had just realized what he had done, not to me and Pietro, but to what he had failed to do something before.

"Look! I am doing this for the good of Sokovia! It will be better after all of this!"

"What are you saying?!" I was so confused with what he said; it was like hearing someone talk to themselves. But then it hit me, he was talking about outside. Outside were the small war was going on, the smoke, the buildings, my parents.

"I did what I had to do! Don't you see that?! We will all be richer after all this! Everyone will be richer!"

"You did this! You sent the bombs! You killed are parents!?" I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that, somewhere, they were still alive and waiting for me and Pietro to come back.

"It was everyone! Can't you see that?! No one's hands are clean of blood! The Bankers! Stark! Even your own government did this!" I was shocked by what he said after that… that everything going on outside wasn't just some war, that it was just a stage for them to do their performance on, only to bring more money in for their blood ridden hands.

Right when he was done talking, he looked down at me, like he regretted all that he had just said, but also wished that he could say more.

"You think that I wanted to kill her!?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but I know it now. He was talking about the _'Bang'_ upstairs. He had killed his wife because she was going to tell the people, spread the news of what was really going on. He couldn't let her, and he couldn't let me ether. but I didn't know that at the time.

He stared at me for a long time, right in the eyes. I knew that he had to kill us; he couldn't let us leave with what he had told us. But he just couldn't do it, he tried looking away and closing his eyes tightly, but he couldn't kill us, we were just innocent children.

He stood there, half on top of me, for what seemed like hours, with Pietro moaning the whole time. Finally he took his foot off me and let me get up. I Darted to Pietro, which was now sitting up against a wall.

"I just- … I just can't!" Lorenz said, putting his handgun to his hip. He then walked up to us and helped Pietro up and set him on the table, then grabbed some cloth from the kitchen drawer and wrapped Pietro's wound with it.

"What are you doing?" not that I was ungrateful for his actions.

"I'm letting you go." His eyes were focused on his own hands work. "You won't say a word of what I have told you, yes?"

I nodded my head with understanding; he saw me, and then finished up his work on Pietro.

Once he was done he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small gun, then handed it to me. "This is for you and him. It's going to get hard out there and you are going to need something to keep you safe." he looked at me with hard, serious eyes. I nodded again and took it.

"You know how to shoot, yes?" My father had taught Pietro and me how to shoot when we were very young.

"Yes, I know how."

"And you?" he spoke to Pietro this time, looked very intensely in his eyes, like he did with me.

Pietro responded with a weary _'yes'_ , still sitting down on the kitchen table.

He told us where to go and how to get there. He said that we needed to get out of Sokovia, to stay away from the main roads that enter the city. I tried to ask why, but he rushed us out of his house…

When we stepped out the door we saw the truth of all that had happened; the world that we knew was no longer here, only death and destruction.

 **Author's Notes:  
** well, I haven't written the next Chapter yet but I know what it's going to be about! it's about the first time Pietro and Wanda killed someone! review if you have questions or want to give me an idea, because I'm totally open to them! remember; I'm writing this for you guys not myself.


	5. Let's do this

all my spelling mistakes are mine... sorry.

Chapter 5:

Two Months After

Sokovia: back streets of Sokovia.

Pietro POV

We were living under a bridge with 30 or 40 people, which had their homes destroyed. Most of them were people that had lived in the apartment that Wanda and I had lived in. some were older men and women, but more than half were children, not that we cared about having other children around.

It got cold at night, the bridge hardly kept the freezing North wind from hitting us. We would have to sleep next to each other to keep from freezing at night. It was so cold that in the mornings I would realize that my fingers would be so numb that I couldn't move them. I would tell Wanda and she would let me warm them on her cheeks.

Time came when living under a bridge was no longer an option, soldiers started sniffing around and then started taking children that where too young to be living under a bridge. We couldn't take the chance of getting caught. We couldn't take the chance of getting separated.

We went to Dark Streets. 'The streets that no one but the dead walked,' my father said. He always came up with the weirdest of sayings. Dead meant homeless and poor. I had no idea how right he was about the description until I had because homeless myself. When you are homeless you really only walk to survive because you have already died… I was the dead.

Wanda and I didn't eat anything in three days, we were more tired and more hungry then we had in our entire life. Every step we took felt like a mountain we had to cross. Our feet dragged against the ground and our arms around the other to keep each other up straight.

I want to say that we fed ourselves in a right way, that we found food on the street and took that and we didn't steal… but we did.

Sokovia was under attack, and there would be bombs that would come close to the city, scaring people out of their homes, leaving everything to just sit there. Then they would come back once the bombs had gone down a bit. I didn't feel good about it; these people had barely enough food for one person. but we didn't have a choice.

We had made a system to get what they left. Wanda would stay outside and watch for them when they came back and would throw something at me or yell. I was the one that would go in and find the food and clothes. I had rules though; I wouldn't take anything that we didn't need to survive till the next bombing.

But one day, something went wrong with our system.

It was in the early morning, sun not even out yet, when the bombs started again. Normally we wouldn't do it if it wasn't night because it would risk the fact of being seen, but we still had some time before the sun came up, I thought it wouldn't have an effect.

We walked down to the apartments of the Dark streets, - which was really just called Dark Wood Street, but everyone left off the Wood, as it fit the street for a name better anyway. It looked like a ghost town but without the ghost, making it even more unnerving.

She and I found a building that was almost always empty when the attack started, and it always had at least some food in it.

We walked to the front door and tried to open it but were surprised to find it was locked. It didn't happen much but it happened enough that I learned how to climb a fire escape – all you really had to do is get on the first two steps and you were on and gone. But they were more out of the normal to see, I mean, you don't always think that kids going into a building are going to rob it, but if you see them climbing a fire escape you know exactly what they are doing.

"Come on, it's not worth getting caught," Wanda said. She was right, it was dangerous to even be out here so close to the morning, and the sirens had only started about an hour ago and not always would the people leave. But we hadn't had a bombing in a week, and we only had a couple of days left of food, plus it was getting colder out because of the change of fall to winter, we needed a better coats then the ones we had.

"I know, I know… but who knows when we are going to get another chance to do this," I said, making eye contact with Wanda. I could almost see what she was thinking, to make out just enough to know that she didn't feel good about it. It made her eyes jump around with her hands fidgeting like the cold had set in.

She paused. She knew the same thing as I did. She knew that we needed more food and clothes, but that didn't keep her from thinking the worst of the possibilities. She opened her mouth and said, "Okay, but do it as fast as you can. I don't want to be here once the sun rises."

"Let's do this," I said. I always say that before we do anything.

The fire escape ladder was higher than I was used too; I had to use a rusty trash can to get to the ladder. I hoisted myself up to the first handle. I then got to the second and swung my feet onto the first and then climbed the rest, trying my best to stay out of the windows view in case people were still in the apartment.

I got to the first window that didn't have any curtains, so I could look in and see if there was anyone in. I peered in and saw lots of boxes and trash bags all over, but no people. I went into my thief mode, I pulling out a metal spoon that I had made into window opener a few days back, it was the first time I had used it so I crossed my fingers and put it in the window slit where the lock was and to my surprised it popped open! I placed my hands on the glass and pushed them up. The window was now my door. I grinned and then plopped myself in the room and started my search for any food that could save and hide out on the streets.

I searched the cabinet, the ice box –which was broken and moldy without a single food item in it. Without finding anything I decided to go look in the boxes in the living room – I say living room but it was more like a bedroom/living room/dirt factory. They were all labeled with a black marker. Dishes, kitchenware, sheets, _'could we use sheets? … nah, we need blankets,'_ I said to myself.

Baby toys, baby clothes, baby food… _'Why so many baby things?... This really isn't the place for a child, much less a baby. Did the person have a baby? But wouldn't they need the baby stuff not boxed up to take care of the baby...? Is the baby dead…?'_ I stopped for a bit, thinking about this person I was stealing from. _'They had a baby and now it's dead… and I'm stealing from_ them' my gut wrenched, I didn't feel good about this at all.

I stepped back, trying to get myself out of this sickening feeling that I felt in my stomach, but I ended up tripping over some boxes, crushing one of the corners. I stood up, trying not to make any more loud notices. _'Please tell me there isn't anybody downstairs… because if there is, they definitely heard that,'_ I said to myself, trying to calm my nerves.

 _'I better find something, and then get the hell out of here,'_ and started searching boxes as fast as I could. Papers, baby papers, mom's papers, Blankets "yes!" I said out loud, I didn't mean too, but it just came out. I didn't have time to think about the outburst that I just made, I needed to get those blankets.

I ripped open the box as quick as I could; going through the silver duct tape like it was wrapping paper on my birthday. I opened it up to see one big blanket and two baby blanket. I grabbed the big one, even though we could use all of them, but I didn't want to take anything that had to do with this child that maybe never existed.

I throw it over my shoulder and then went to the big black trash bags that were sitting right in the middle of the room. I put my hand to the plastic and then felt around, trying to see if I could make out what it was and if we needed. It was smooth and soft, whatever it was. _'Maybe it's a winter coat!'_ I thought. I opened the bag and looked inside but all I saw was the shadow of the entire room. I then took out a flashlight that I took from a homeless man a few weeks ago and peered in.

It was still dark, but I made out two big hoodie tops. I almost yelled in excitement from it. I had found what I was actually looking for! I dropped the blanket on the floor and went right for the jackets. I pulled them out and then took a quick look at them. One was dark blue and the other red, they looked a little worn but that was more than okay, we didn't want to look like we actually had things that were nice.

I put them under my arm and then started feeling up the other bags.

Hard like a lamp or maybe a weird looking bowl, soft like a pillow, _'ha, be nice to have a pillow… it's getting really weird using Wanda's lap.'_ I chuckled a bit.

I then felt something I can describe as happiness. It was cans… like canned food. It was full of cans of food, maybe 20 to 30 cans. I didn't even bother to open it and check, I just slung it over my shoulder and went to the window and dropped the stuff on the fire escape.

 _'And how am I going to get this down?'_ I asked myself. I looked around the building, _'maybe a rope?'_ but nothing in sight. _'I guess I will have to just carry it,'_ and then set off down the stairs, with the bag over my shoulder and the coats tucked my arms.

I was on about the fifth floor of the fire escape when something happened. A huge bombshell went off about six blocks away from the building I was on. My heart dropped. I down to my knees and the bag on my shoulder lost its balance and swung off onto the metal flooring. I picked it up as fast as I could, but it was caught on a loss bolt and ripped open the bag, making the cans fall down the stairs. I tried to grab all of them, but four of them still fell down the metal set of steps and rolled off onto the ground

It was then that I looked over to Wanda –who was across the street waiting for me to get back, when I noticed that she was about to throw a rock my way. _'Was she trying to get my attention?'_ I thought. Then I looked down to the door that was locked. There was a tall, skinny man looking right at me.

I froze, my heart dropped Again. I didn't know what to do. 'Up! Down! Which way?!' I screamed in my head. I then shot up, still holding the bag with the rip in it; almost all the cans fell down the staircase. I looked down at the doorway to see where the guy went. I didn't see him at all; of course it was dark out so I could have missed him in the quick, dark glance that I took. I stumbled up the stairs that I had been going down on just moments before. The trail that I left was like a noisy train, all the cans were jumping around me, like beads of hail hitting glass. My bag was almost empty now, only three or so cans left in it.

When I got the roof, I looked around for any other buildings that might be tall enough for me to jump onto, but it was the tallest by three or so stories. I didn't have anywhere else to go, but that's when I saw a skylight, I ran over to it and then looked down, it was empty. I didn't even have a chance to be scared of the height; I just jumped onto it with all my weight and it shattered, and I felt my heart in my throat. It was a weird feeling to fall through the air when you had just been on solid ground.

I landed on a small bed, feet first. It was rough but I got right back up. I looked around for a door to the hallway but ended up opening up to the bathroom. I backed up and then ran over to the other door on the other side; it was a kitchen/living room.

I then heard something in the hallway, it was running towards my door, I then backed up into the bedroom and then tried to be as quite as I could. The glass under my feet cracked when I breathed, so I stopped breathing. I then waited at the sound of the running person ran right passed the door. I waited another ten or so seconds and then left the bedroom. I heard a door open a couple of doors away. _'To the roof maybe?'_ I thought. But I didn't have time to think about wait. I just shot out of the living room and into the hall, running as fast as I could to the door to the left –the opposite way the footsteps had went. I turned the doorknob and nearly fell down the stairs. _'I am getting really annoyed at stairs.'_ I said in my head.

I was half way down the sixth floor when I noticed that I dropped the red winter jacket. And I know it's stupid that I even thought that I should go get it, but I was young and I didn't want me or Wanda to be cold, so I went back up to go get it. It was at the top of the set of steps that was right in front of the door. I ran up and reached down and grab it, but then the door swung open and hit me right in the nose.

I rolled down the steps, head over heels. I don't remember that much but I remember that my left foot really hurt afterwards. When I finally stopped I was on halfway down the building –a seven story building. I had hit my back against the wall. I tried to get up fast but I ended up just hitting my head against the hand railing.

In a daze, I stumbled to my feet. Then looked up the stairs, where the man I was running from was standing four steps away from me. I tried to bolt away but he grabbed my shirt that I was wearing and yanked me to the floor.

After all of that, and he still caught me. My hands were sweaty; I knew he would take me to the soldiers that took the other children from under the bridge. And I knew that Wanda and I would be separated if that happened.

 **Arthur's notes:** okay, so this was actually a birthday present for my best friend. She likes this story and I didn't have any money to spend on gift. (I know. what a great friend I am) anyway! Thank you to all who read this and I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what to you thought in a review! Or not your choice! I hope to have the next chapter out pretty soon but I can't really promise anything because I don't know when I will bet another chance to write like I did today. Love you all, my precious readers!


	6. It was Wanda

So sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling, as I am not the best at either one of those. I take full responsibility for 'em and I hope that they don't ruin the story.

Chapter 6: It was Wanda

five minutes before last chapter

Sokovia: back streets of Sokovia

Wanda's POV

I didn't feel good about going into that building, like, somewhere in my brain, I knew exactly what was going to happen to Pietro. I wish I would have told him not to go in, to be more careful, but I didn't.

I was standing on the other side of the street from the apartment. The building was the tallest in Dark Wood Street, or Dark Streets as our dad liked to call them. It was right in the middle of the down-town streets, standing like a monument to those without homes. It was actually the way Pietro and I found Dark streets, we used to pass by it a lot on our way home from school and make up stories about who lived in there. I used to say that there was a witch in there that would give candy to those who pleased her with songs of her dead husband, not for any real reason, it was just the strangest thing that I could think of.

I used to come up with weird stories that I would tell Pietro on our way home, like things that would be scary but heartfelt. He never thought that it was that interesting, but after we started living in back alleyways and under bridges he started listening to them like they were the stories that our father would tell us in bed when we were young. Sometimes they would just pop in my head, like there was a universe out there where all this happened and I was the only one that could hear them tell me. It was strange and interesting, scary and heartfelt, love and hate. All the things that I wish I had known in my life.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something crash in the room that Pietro went into. I was confronted with a choice that I wasn't ready to face, _'Should I go in and see if he's okay, or just assume that he will be okay,'_ I told myself that he probably was okay, and that maybe he had fell or tripped over something, but that didn't put my mind to ease. I knew Pietro and he didn't just fall over for no reason, something must have scared him…

I clenched my fists tight into balls and started to walk to the fire escape that he climbed up on. _'How hard can it be if Pietro can do it,'_ I told myself. But I didn't even get a chance to walk across the street. A light had turned on in the room Pietro was in. It was dim but I could still see it, I always did have pretty good eyesight. I thought someone had gone in the room and was looking for Pietro, but the lack of yelling and running told me that he had found a place to hide before whoever had come in and seen him, but that didn't keep me from worrying.

I went back to the corner of the street that I had been standing at, watching very closely to the way the light pointed, making note of the way that it seemed to be being pointed down at something and the light was reflecting off of the ground and out the window. _'Now what was this about?'_ It didn't seem right to me, _'Maybe Pietro left something on the ground. Was his shoe dirty? His shoes are always dirty.'_ I rolled my eyes. _'Should I warn him? Would that help if I did? What is the worst that could happen if I did?_ ' my head filled with questions that I couldn't answer all at once.

I froze in time as I tried to think of what to do. _'if it is someone in there then he would probably be looking around for Pietro, and if Pietro is hiding it's probably in a back room or closet which, means that it would be easy to find if the person with the flashlight is looking for him. I should make sure that he looks somewhere that Pietro isn't. But how do I know where Pietro isn't? I know that Pietro isn't out on the fire escape. I could throw a rock at the fire escape, but it could go in the window. I guess I could just throw something at the bottom so that the person holding the flashlight will think that the person got away. Yeah… yeah that will work,'_ I said in my head.

I picked up a broken piece of cement off the sidewalk and got ready to throw it when I saw something coming out of the window. I stopped for just a bit. _'It's Pietro, that's his flashlight,'_ I thought, taking in a sigh of relief. He was walking down the stairs, carrying something on his back, I couldn't make it out very well, and I only really knew that it was black and big. But I didn't have much time to think about it, as I was interrupted by huge boom.

I looked in the direction of the sound, trying to identify it. I felt the ground shake like a leaf in the wind, trembling like our apartment did when our parents died. I could hear a building crumble in the distance. A few streets over from where I was.

I was knocked back to what was happening now, when I noticed that there was someone standing at the front door of the apartment, I was going to throw something at Pietro to tell him that there was someone there, but right before I could the man turned around and looked right at me. His eyes were keen, watching me with his head slightly turned towards where Pietro was. I remember the rock hitting the ground when he looked up at him, and my heart stopped. Pietro was looking at me, then he looked at the man at the door, and we all stopped. Everyone was looking at someone, it was then that metal started raining from the sky and bouncing off the fire escape rails and stairs, and those sounds set off a chain reaction to everything. Pietro ran up the stairs, the man in the door disappeared in the door, and I went in after him.

I don't think the man noticed that I was following him, he was slightly old and maybe hard of hearing, and of course I am awfully quiet when I want to be. He went into a door marked as _stairs._ I walked behind him, taking extra care of the way I walked, making every step silent.

I didn't know what I was going to do once I caught up with him. Pietro had the gun that Lorenz had given us. We hadn't even had to use it and I didn't feel like having to today.

The ground was still rumbling with noise from the bomb in the building, shaking the walls. I thought, _'What do I do if it falls…'_ It was an unbecoming thought and I tried to shove it out of my mind. _'If it falls it falls. Nothing I can do will stop it.'_ I couldn't let something like this cloud my thinking. I needed to find Pietro and I needed to do it fast; he was most likely in danger and I couldn't have that.

As I was lost in my running thoughts, the man swung open a door and passed through. I ducked behind the corner, in hopes that he wouldn't see me. I heard the door slowly start to close so I went through, peering around the frame. I'm glad I did because he was still there, running down the hall. I went back into the stairwell, and then waited for any change in sound or footsteps.

Right as I was about to peek back in I heard the door from the other side of the hallway open, and without another thought jumped out and ran to the door he exited from.

I was around 5 meters (about 16 and a half feet) away from the door when I heard footsteps from one of the rooms, I wasn't expecting it at all and it made me almost jump out of my skin. I quickly (but silently) went into the closest door to me, which just so happened to be unlocked. The footsteps were very quiet, like a kid's or something. The footsteps made their way down to the stairwell door.

Without warning I heard Pietro! It was him breathing. It was like a little voice that only I could hear, but I knew it was him. I know it sounds weird but I can recognize people by the way they breathe. It's weird but useful.

I didn't want to jump out into the open in case it wasn't Pietro, even though I was positive it was. I only opened the door about a centimeter (about a third of an inch) and looked through the crack. It didn't look like Pietro, like someone carrying a lot of stuff like they were getting out of the building. _'They must have been spooked by the building crumpling to the ground,'_ I rationalized in my mind.

It wasn't until I saw Pietro almost fall down the steps that I knew it was him. _'Oh. That's Pietro.'_ I thought, and opened the door all the way. I was about to yell his name when he shut the door and continued down the stairs. I didn't feel like I should yell, as this is a building and someone could very easily hear me so I stayed silent, walking with smooth footsteps down the hall so I could catch up with him, it didn't take long for me to reach the door, but that was when I realized that someone was behind me.

I turned around and saw that the man that I was just chasing after was now about to grab me. I acted quickly and ducked under his arm, to try and make it to a room with a fire escape, but he was faster than he looked. He grabbed the back of my jacket and slammed me into the stairwell door, I heard Pietro right behind me, and when I was just about to get ready to turn around and see him, the man grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to the ground outside of the stairwell and then he rushed down the steps. I was in a slight daze and didn't get up right away. My head must've hit the floor pretty hard, because I could barely see straight.

Once I had regained my senses I dashed down the steps after them. I must have gotten halfway down the building before I found sight of their whereabouts.

When I walked down I saw that the man was holding Pietro down, yelling, "You dirty rotten thief! You know that there is a war going on out there that is hurting our city?! And we are in here, barely surviving! And you come in here, thinking that the world is yours to take! Leaving us with the scraps that your rat-mouths leave behind! WE WORK FOR THIS FOOD, YOU KNOW?!"

He lost it. The man turned Pietro over and started choking the life out of him. Pietro laid on his back as the man pressed him thumbs into his windpipe. Pietro's arms were grabbing at the man's shirt sleeves, trying to pry him off.

Pietro's POV

My vision got dark around the edges; his hands were firm around me while I tried everything to get him off. He was so big and I was only a kid. My hands were on his arms, pulling at anything. My legs were scrambling for some kind of foot hold to maybe push myself out of his grasp.

It was then that I remembered the gun that I had it in the back of my pants. I could feel the air in my body slowly being used up, every movement counted against me. I looked right into the eyes of the older man and then went to grab the gun. I could feel it pressing into my back, marking me with its imprint. I saw the world start to close around me. I felt claustrophobic as his actions pushed me into an uncomfortable position of nearing death. I arched my back as much as I could to get to the revolver. It was just out of reach, my fingers grazed over the warm metal.

I then saw a figure at the top of the steps. I didn't even think that it could be Wanda, she was lost and out of mind when I saw her there. It was in a split second that I saw her jump onto the man's back and try to push him off of me. His weight was no longer focused on me and I took the chance and grabbed the revolver out and swung it right in front of me.

His hands were still around my neck, pressing hard enough to keep killing me. Every sound was banging around the hard-walls, making everything echo into sounds that were no longer recognizable by me. (Of course, the lack of oxygen was partly because of that.)

His face was turned towards the person that was now against the wall, yelling something along the lines of, 'get the Fuck off me, you little shit.' As that does seem to be his default mood.

It was then that he let go of my neck, but not my legs which he had pinned under his own, to throw the person against the wall. I leaped into action, pointing the gun at his face. It was shaking in my hand, not very intimidating to someone.

I guess he didn't notice that faintness because his face went from angry and murderous to afraid and hostage-like.

He got off me immediately and my sight started to come back to me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. My nerves were fried and I jumped to the side and swung the gun around to the side of the _attacker._ I didn't even realize that the gun had fired until the sound stung my ears with its intensity.

My mind cleared enough that I could actually process what had actually happen.

I saw a little girl, quivering. Like she was hurt, I looked at the smoking gun in my hand, and then gasped at the thought that I had shot her. I then looked at the girl, she was short and had drown hair… it was Wanda.

 **Arthur's notes:**

Yup… I have that effect on people… I'M SO EVIL WITH MY STORY WRITING! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Because it's the last one ever! No! Just kidding! Not the end! But considering the amount of time it took me to write this one, you might be waiting for a while.  
Review, favorite and follow! All are amazing! And all will bring me closer to writing the next chapter quicker! Quick as silver!

I got had a question regarding Pietro and Wanda's powers and when they will come into the story. And the answer is that I really don't think that I will add it in. I mean in the movie their powers were given to them by HYDRA. All though it never really said when that happened, but I don't really want to go into some much the power part of things but more of the relationship part. I might have something from when they first get powers, but that will probably when they are like 16 or so… and right now they are just 10. Thank you for the review!


	7. So Are You

Chapter 7: So Are You

Sokovia: Dark wood street apartment building

Same time as last chapter

Wanda's POV

I was in the corner of the room when I heard the gun shot. I was stunned. Everything was happening so fast, I thought I had been shot, but it was just the wall. But when I saw Pietro's overwhelmed, worried face, I started to shake and quiver. It was a scary moment and I wasn't ready to react to it, to tell him that I was alright and that he didn't hurt me.

It was too late, Pietro dropped the gun.

I saw the old man, ready to jump at Pietro. "NO!" I screamed. Pietro looked to the man as he lunged back on top of him, but this time he was thrashing him against the ground, hitting his head against the hard, concrete steps.

"YOU TRIED TO TAKE FROM US! *SLAM* YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! *SLAM* I'M GOING TO *SLAM* KILL YOU!" he bellowed out. Pietro eyes were getting drawn back into his head, losing consciousness with every condemning blow. I saw the gun that he had dropped. I didn't think. I just picked it up and pulled the trigger.

The corridor went silent, everything was still and motionless. I couldn't move. Every bone in my body went still, and all I could hear was my own breath in the air.

I then walked slowly to Pietro and the man, neither of which were moving. My footsteps were louder than usual, every stride louder than the last. I bent over and grabbed the man by the back of the collar, pulling him off Pietro. The back of his head had a dark red spot, bleeding out onto his back and clothes. The blood was on my hands now, and I could almost feel the guilt burn every centimeter they covered. When he was off of Pietro enough for me to see him, I almost screamed.

A mixture of blood and the man's brains spattered Pietro's face. I could feel my stomach start to turn, and I could feel my heart in my throat. I didn't know what happened. I thought Pietro was shot and I actually killed him as well as the older man.

I sank to my knees and put my hand on Pietro's head, bending down to his level, laying my chest on his.

I heard his heartbeat. _'Thump, thump… Thump, thump,'_ I jumped from the ground and grabbed his head.

"Pietro?! Pietro?! You're okay! Please be okay!"

… No answer.

"Pietro! Wake up right now! Because I know that I can't do this alone! … And if you leave me now then I don't know what I would do! … I'm scared. And I know that you are alive… so please… Please don't leave me…"

… No Answer…

… My heart dropped. I could feel him fading… slipping out of my hands. I shook him, begging him to come back to me.

"Wake up!" I couldn't let him go. "WAKE UP!"

In some ways I knew that he wouldn't wake up, but I also knew that if I gave up I would never forgive myself. I needed to do something, anything that would keep him alive.

My eyes began to swell up with tears. I didn't even bother to wipe them out of my eyes, letting them fall onto his cheeks.

It was then that I saw his eyes flicker with life, and look right at me.

I said, "Pietro! You're alive!" I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me.

He then pushed his arms under mine and said, "So are you!"

Arthur's Notes:

To start things off I want to say sorry for waiting such a long time to write this Chapter. And in all honestly I really could have posted it about three weeks ago. And I know that this one is very short! But I can tell that my longer chapters are harder to put out more often, so I figure that I will just put out shorter ones and that way you get then more often and I get to write more often! Win, win! Thank you for everyone that's been reading this! I'm sure that you are a little angry at me for waiting so long… been camping, spending time with family… things like that! But! I'm back and I might be able to get back into writing! So! Buckle up! It's time to go for a ride!


End file.
